Brock Mason
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Gregg Berger |job = Special Forces Commander |mission = Overseeing the clean-up operation of the Willamette Incident and the Santa Cabeza incident. |gender = Male |age = 37 |race = Caucasian |}} Brock Mason is the leader of the U.S. Special Forces and is the second main antagonist in Dead Rising. He led the attack on Santa Cabeza after the zombie outbreak in the vicinity. Brock is truly emotionless, showing no care for the loss of his fellow soldiers, the genocide at Willamette, and the destruction of Santa Cabeza. He sees the zombie outbreaks as nothing but a mission that needs to be accomplished no matter the cost. Story Dead Rising 72 Hour Mode Brock and his team weren't thorough in eliminating the parasite, which leads to another outbreak in Willamette, Colorado. Once again he and his crew are sent to clean up the mess, disposing of zombies and humans alike, although any survivors Frank has rescued will be safe thanks to Otis stealing a military helicopter and getting all of them transported to safety. He appears briefly in a cinematic before the ending of 72 Hour Mode. Overtime Mode Later on, as Frank and Isabela attempt to leave Willamette, Brock confronts them both in a construction site and they engage in a lengthy battle. Using a tank, Brock rams into Frank's vehicle, destroying it. Frank goes to confront Brock, and they engage in one last battle atop Brock's tank. After an intense battle Brock falls into a crowd of zombies and is eaten alive. As Brock falls into the crowd of zombies, he faintly smiles. Infinity Mode Brock can be found at the helipad, on the 6th and 7th day. He is easily dispatched, seeing as he still uses hand-to-hand combat. He drops two raw meat and two uncooked pizzas. Tactics Brock Mason is a hand to hand fighter in all Dead Rising gameplay modes. He is the final psychopath in the game and Frank will fight him on top of a tank surrounded by Zombies. In the final battle against Brock, Frank will have no weapons or food, therefore it is helpful if you know some of the unarmed attacks Frank can use. Brock has a number of attacks that are very strong and can quickly take Frank down if you aren't careful. His most basic attack is three quick punches or two punches and a high kick which can send Frank flying if they catch you while you're jumping. These are easy to avoid by jumping or rolling away. Another is Brock will grab Frank and then kick him with a downward swipe with the heel of his boot, this is harder to see coming. He can also charge at Frank and send him flying. His final attack is a stranglehold that will slowly deplete Franks health, this is gotten out of the same way you'd get out of a zombies grab. If you don't get out of it he will break Frank's neck killing him no matter how much health you have so shake the joystick real fast unless you want to stare at a game over screen. A simple way to beat Brock is to have Frank jump kick him over and over until Brock is down. A jump kick can also be followed up by a roundhouse kick for extra damage. The somersault kick and double lariat also do a good amount of damage if they hit Brock, however Brock blocks all hand to hand attacks that Frank can use on him (although he takes an extremely low amount of damage from each hit). Try to avoid being hit off of the tank as Zombies surround it and getting caught by one can put you at a disadvantage.However,Brock will start laughing at you maniacilly,if you are fast enough,this will give you a chance to do some damage. Rolling away from Brock can save you some health but it is more likely you will fall of the tank using this technique. Brock can also fall off the tank if you dodge his charge but it is unknown if the zombies will attack him but he will climb back onto the tank. Remember Frank has no food while fighting Brock so try to avoid his attacks and zombies. There is no time limit when fighting Brock so take as long as you want. In Infinity Mode, Brock still fights without a weapon so he is a lot easier to kill. Another easy way to defeat Brock is to wait for him to charge at you, and then quickly round him to the back and kick him, repeat this process as many times necessary and you'll defeat him in no time, he is also very predictable once you learn all his attacks. Trivia *Frank can photograph Brock laughing for Drama PP. *He shares some similarities with Raymond Sullivan from Dead Rising 2. They both are well trained hand to hand fighters, fight on a small platform surrounded by zombies and will ruthlessly carry out their mission. *He also shares some similarities with Sgt. Dwight Boykin, being they both are with the military and are both psychopaths. However, Mason couldn't care less for the men under his command while Boykin appears to have a strong admiration for each soldier, making them opposites in personality. *He also shares some similarities to Captain Rhodes from the film" Day of The Dead", as both are ruthless military commanders who both meet their end grusomely torn apart by zombies, rather than infected and reanimated. *In chop till you drop he is still a hand to hand fighter but frank will have his clothing and weapons. *Brock is the only mandatory psychopath in the game that doesn't appear in the Notebook. *Brock's theme is from the "Dead Rising OST". It was also used for the gameplay trailer for "Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop". *Brock has a similarity with Evan becuase they fight frank with their bare hand (when Evan is not on his stilts). Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Major Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Character Images